


Sigma: Daughter/Warrior / Destroyer

by DragonRider14



Series: RvB:Freelancers [1]
Category: Halo, Red vs Blue
Genre: Multi, Other, Sangheili Culture, The Director is Messed Up, alien babies, graphic birth, male pregancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider14/pseuds/DragonRider14
Summary: Agent Maine was the first of his group to be implanted. For the next few weeks he suffered through the symptoms believing they were only side effects.Oh how wrong he was...





	1. Sigma

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny had been running around for a long time. So enjoy some Freelancers becoming pregnant drama with baby aliens thrown in for good measure.

Agent Maine could not believe the situation he found himself in. The former Spartan could feel his stomach contract and tighten like his body was trying to push the alien baby out of his body and he knew he was in the early stages of labor. The Freelancer all but locked himself in his bunk room on the MOI despite hearing his teammates pleading with him to open the door. He tried to hide his pregnancy as long as he could until his symptoms became so severe the Director himself forced the Spartan on bed rest and explained the situation to the other Freelancers. Which now he was grateful for as he was lying in the bathtub, naked, writhing in pain and blood staining his thighs as he tried to push his baby out.

So right now he growled low and warningly as he heard York ( of course he was able to unlock the keypad ) and Carolina approached their fellow Freelancer cautiously as he gripped onto the edge of the tub as another contraction rippled through him. “ Jesus Christ,” York took stock of the situation with wide eyes as Carolina pushed past him and kneeled down next to Maine. 

“ Maine stay with me.” Carolina all but ordered him but he could hear the concern laced through it. She could hear Washington enter with the supplies to successfully deliver Maine’s child. “ Okay where- holy shit that’s a lot of blood!” Washington shouted in surprise and worry as he quickly brought over several towels. David was worried for his close friend especially when the normally stoic and quiet Freelancer let out a roar of pain as he began to push, body doubling over himself as he felt Carolina hold onto his hand. 

“ Maine breath with me okay, I know this hurts but you gotta be strong.” Carolina tried to soothe her teammate as York settled next to Carolina with Doc, one of the medics for the project was trying to help York. “ This is the weirdest thing I’ve ever been apart of. I’ve weird stuff as a medic but this-“ Doc was cut off from a very annoyed growl from Maine as the purple armored medic quickly checked how much Maine was dilated. “ Okay, you’re dilated enough the baby shouldn’t having any problem being pushed out. On the next contraction I want you to push Maine.” Doc tried to be encouraging as five minutes later the Spartan felt and started pushing. He was sweating bullets as Carolina was replacing the damp cloth around her friend’s neck and with a shout he pushed. He could feel the baby moving down. 

Washington pokes his head in as his jaw dropped when he saw York with a towel and Doc carefully guiding the baby out once the head and shoulders were pushed out. He had never seen a birth before as he could see in the corner of his eye North and South guarding the door, keeping other curious Freelancers at bay. 

With a final push Maine slumped against the back of the tub as a loud shriek announced the arrival of the Sangheili baby as she was cleaned up by York as Doc carefully severed the umbilical cord and checked the newborn over and announced that it was a little female. Maine felt York gently place his daughter in his arms as she quieted down sensing her mother. She opened her eyes for the first time and they were a deep hazel. She gurgled slightly, clutching the towel she was wrapped in as she snuggled into Maine. The Spartan curled his arms close around her, as if trying to shield her from prying eyes. 

“ She’s really cute,” York complimented as Maine rumbled softly, he was exhausted but yet despite the crazy scenario he was in, he instantly fell in love with his baby girl as she whined and gently chewed on her towel. 

“ So, what are you gonna name her?” Carolina asked the Spartan But was smiling at the baby. It was the last thing the Freelancer thought she would ever get involved while apart of Project Freelancer. 

“ Sigma,” Maine murmured as his daughter finally figured out how to nurse and York had covered him up with a blanket to give the new mother and daughter some privacy. 

“ Sigma,” Carolina hummed as she helped Maine sit up. 

“ It suits her.”


	2. Epsilon

Red vs Blue Chapter 2

“ Please Sigma-“ 

Shriek!

“ Fall asleep,-“

Squawk!

Maine sighed quietly as he was walking the halls of the MOI holding Sigma in his arms trying to get his newborn daughter to sleep. Unlike a human infant, Sangheili offspring developed quicker and and despite Sigma being a week old she was up and crawling. However just like human babies,she had her awake and sleep cycles mixed up. So now she thought it was play time at the ungodly hour of three am in the morning. 

Sigma just snuggled into her mother gurling softly as she clutches onto Maine’s shirt, clearly not interested in falling asleep and wanted to play. The baby chews on the fabric but her eyes were drawn to the softly pulsing lights of the hallways. Sometimes Maine would pass by a window and Sigma would chirp. The Spartan paused, taking in the sight of the star system they were traveling through now, the starlight gently blinking in and out amongst towering nebulas. Sigma tilted her head in awe of the sight, cooing softly. Maine let himself smile as he spent this quiet moment with his daughter as she finally settled down enough to yawn and resting her head on his shoulder and started falling asleep. 

Making his way back to his quarters Maine stopped by the large observatory window near the medbay to check up on Agent Washington. The rookie’s pregnancy had been a lot more problematic than Maine’s so he was under close observation. Wash was trying to get as much rest as he could, but with how severe his symptoms were that was pretty much impossible. Wash was lying on his side in his bed but he looked anything but comfortable as a nurse was adjusting his IV bag and trying to make him as relaxed as she could. He was close to giving birth any day and with how weak he was it was worrying. 

Maine couldn’t help but sense something was off. He was worried for his comrade considering the strength just giving birth took out of anyone. Suddenly Wash gave a shout of pain and a clearish fluid stained the bedsheets and Maine knew the rookie’s water had broken. Wash woke up in a cold sweat looking down at his legs and he felt panic growing in him as a team of nurses and doctors filled his field of vision as he rides out the waves of the early contractions. 

Maine quickly contacted Carolina who was in the gym who texted back “ on my way!” Sigma stirred as she sensed Maine’s distress but settled down as he rubbed her head gently. Wash was not calming down and almost hit one of the nurses, instincts running wild and screaming to protect his unborn baby as he felt crowded. Once Carolina arrived Maine gently handed Sigma to her favorite Aunt and hurried down to the ICU Ward as a nurse escorted the Spartan in. “ Washington” Maine rumbled, voice low and soft as he saw the rookie calm down at the sight of his friend. “ Maine!” Wash called out in pain as he struggled through a contraction and Maine hurried to his side as he sat next to Washington on the bed, letting the blonde rest his head in Maine’s lap. “ This fucking hurts-“ Wash groaned as he grips onto the Spartan and tries to calm down.

“ I know, grab onto my hand.” Maine offered and Wash took it as he felt the overwhelming need to push as he and screamed as gave in leaning against the Spartan for support and started pushing. 

It was a miserable couple of hours until Washington finally gave birth to a healthy male and he slumped against Maine. The nurses cleaned him up as Maine was holding the newborn. Wash struggled to sit up but he just simply stayed on his side. The newborn whined slightly as Maine presents him to Wash, who reaches up and gently rubs his son’s head.

“ Epsilon-“ Wash whispers before his vision starts to slip into darkness, sounds becoming muddled and he finally passed out from pain and exhaustion.


	3. Delta

Red vs Blue Chapter 3

York was currently in his bunk room as he was getting the tiny nursery set up with Carolina. York had thought of starting a family with Carolina in his fantasies after the Project was over. He just never expected to be he one bearing children though. He only prayed hat his delivery went smoother than Washington’s. The thought made York huff nervously as Carolina looked up from her position on the floor putting a changing table together. 

“ York?” She asked quizzical eyebrows raised as he gently waved her off. “ I think it’s just ironic that in our relationship I’m the one that winds up pregnant.” York chuckled at his own joke as he felt Delta kick, a hand going down to gently rub calm the baby down. 

“ That’s the part that worries me,” Carolina hummed as she puts her tools down and walks towards her boyfriend. York leaned into her as she wraps her arms around his waist. “ Why on earth would the Project need to get their Agents pregnant with Sangheili offspring.” York did pause at that, trying to come up with a reply. She gently rubs his stomach as he leans into her touch. Carolina could feel the little one press against her hand, the kicking making York wince a bit before he suddenly tensed up in her arms.

“ Are you alright?” Carolina carefully asked, peering over York’s shoulder trying to get a hint of what caused her boyfriend to halt like that. 

“ I think my water just broke. “

Son of a Bitch 

————————

Maine was holding Epsilon while Washington recovered from the arduous birth. The much younger man was still out and seeing him hooked up to the various machines that kept him alive unnerved Maine. He figured due to his SPARTAN enhancements he was able to endure the strain more than the average human being. 

Epsilon was curled against Maine’s chest, nursing from the Spartan quietly while Sigma was fast asleep in her crib in Maine’s room that was right next to the medbay. He could still watch her on the security feed while assisting with Washington and Epsilon. 

Maine looked up seeing Carolina bringing in York who was in labor. Maine rumbled softly as with the help of two nurses York was set up in his own room. Epsilon whined softly as the noise woke him up, the newborn curling against Maine. Washington also woke up too, he was feeling better but was still pretty weak. 

Washington frowned as he saw how scared York looked, it was so uncharacteristic of the normally smooth talking code breaker. 

———————-

York had buried his face into Carolina’s shoulder, his expression screwed with pain and eyes red from crying as he let out a scream. 

“ You got this York you got this.” Carolina soothed as she watched the doctor catch the head and shoulders of Delta as it slipped out of York’s body. He was trembling from exhaustion and dizzy, barely able to keep himself upright. 

With a final push Delta slipped into the world with a loud and upset cry. Carolina’s attention was fully on York, supporting his head so he could see his son. 

“ D-Delta-“ York suddenly moaned in pain from moving too much as after cleaning up the little elite. “ Shh take it easy York.” 

“ He’s perfect.” York whispered quietly as he watched Carolina take Delta the doctor so York could see him. 

The baby sniffed and whined seeing his mother as Delta snuggled into Carolina, seeking warmth. 

“ He really is,” Carolina couldn’t help but smile fondly as the small family settled in for the first long night. The


	4. Chapter 4:Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter for now till I get back into the swing of writing again!

Red vs Blue Chapter 4 

Texas was absolutely fuming. She stared at the test in her hand hoping the two little lines were a miscalculation. 

Her implanting was a couple of months ago and only now did she experience symptoms similar to Washington’s and York. 

She was not ready to bring another child into this world,especially with what the director had plans for the Sangheili children once they were old enough to be away from there mothers. She tucked the small device into her sweatpants pocket and stormed out of her quarters. The commotion causing a concerned Washington to poke his head his head of his door as Epsilon warbled in his arms. 

“Tex?” Wash was greeted with a glare that quickly shut him up as Texas stormed down the hall. He debated if he should follow his fellow Freelancer before Epsilon started crying and tugging at his mom’s shirt. “ Hopefully she doesn’t kill anyone. Otherwise I own Wyoming ten bucks.” Washington sighed as his son chirped in agreement. 

 

———-///————-

“ LEONARD FUCKING CHURCH I’M GOING to KILL you for THIS!” Texas’s screaming woke up the whole ship.

“ You owe ten bucks.” Wyoming patted Wash’s back empathetically as he hummed a lullaby to the dark blue armored baby Sangheili in his arms. Gamma cooing happily and obliviously up at his mom making Reggie laugh. 

Epsilon looked up at Wash with a “ told you so” expression as he trilled. Wash could of sworn the kid was disappointed in him. “ Kid take my advice, don’t make a bet you can’t win.” 

Epsilon trilled up in agreement.

—-//—-

After what seemed like forever an exhausted Texas emerged from the Director’s office. Her eyes puffy and red from crying as she ran her hand through her hair. Rounding the corner her stomach dropped as she saw Maine rushing towards the medbay, an unconscious Carolina in his arms as the glint of a knife hilt stuck out of her daughter’s abdomen. “ Ah shit! She’s going into Labor!” Agent Delaware aka Doc announced as the purple armored medic struggled with stopping the bleeding and keeping up with Maine. Like Texas Carolina had been implanted a few months ago was do any day now. Sigma trilled as she watched the scene unfold as she hid behind her uncle North Dakota. She was visibly shaking and scared as North picked her up and tried soothing her.

One Question ran through’s Texas’s mind.

What the hell was going on?


	5. Alpha

Red vs Blue Chapter 5 

Alpha

The blue armored Sangheili slowly opened his eyes as he woke up from another surgery the humans holding him captive performed on him. His head hurt and he was nauseated. He went to cover his eyes from the bright lights of his cell/quarters but a hand gently brushed it away from his face.

“ Shh it’s okay,” a voice gently spoke to him as Alpha waited for his vision to clear. He gave a curious warble as he tried to make out the figure in front of him as Purple and green armor came into view. “ I know I’m not supposed to be in here. But you have the right to at least meet your son before he’s born.” North’s voice cracked a bit as his visible baby bump caught Alpha’s attention. 

North smiled slightly as he sat down next to the confused alien. “ Son?” Alpha asked in broken English. He learned how to speak the human language from the guards and before he had been captured. “ Yes a son. That’s what humans call their male offspring.” North explained as he winced when he felt the baby kick rather roughly.

“ Medic?” Alpha grunts out of concern as North shook his head no. “ Just the baby kicking. Do you want feel him?” North could feel himself getting emotional as the Alpha placed a hand on the sniper’s belly, warbling slightly when the alien felt his son kick against his hand. 

“ I’m thinking of naming him Theta,” North smiled as he got to spend some time with Alpha. “ Theta,” Alpha rolled the name around as he smiled slightly, chest puffing out in pride. He was gonna be a father! He felt North intertwine their fingers together as he gave a curious warble at the sniper’s sad smile. 

“ Hopefully I can bring him to met you again once he’s born Alpha,” the Sangheili shook his head. “ Call me Church,” 

“ Very well then Church,” North kisses the back of the Sangheili hand before getting up to leave, a longing warble escaping from the Sangheili as North began leaving.” Don’t worry, I will return for you.” As the door closed, North vowed to help Church escape.

Even if it cost him his life.


End file.
